Random Naruto stuff
by SilentWhispersMoonlight
Summary: Complete randomness beware !
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful happy day in akatsuki household and Deidara was watching the anime Naruto

It was a wonderful happy day in akatsuki household and Deidara was watching the anime Naruto.

"NO SASUKE DON'T LEAVE SAKURA FOR OROCHIMARU YOU STUPID EMO ASS! Deidara screamed at the TV.

"What are you doing? " Sasori asked Deidara.

"Watching Naruto … "Deidara replied.

"NOOOO SASUKE. YOU HEARTLESS EMO WHY DID YOU LEAVE SAKURA? "Sasori cried hugging the TV. "Umm didn't Sakura kill you? " Deidara said.

"Oh yeah, leave, Sasuke you emo leave like the fool you are! " Sasori laughed manically.

That's it I'm never watching, Naruto near Sasori again! "Deidara declared.

"Hey Deidara, whatcha watching? "Tobi asked.

"Naruto "Deidara replied.

"Oooh I hate Sasuke I'm going to beat him up for no reason! " Tobi declared.

"I'm surrounded By idiots , why did I let them join anyway ?"Pein declared.


	2. Sasuke's tries ramen for the first time

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting around Ichiraku Ramen

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting around Ichiraku Ramen. Naruto was eating his, ramen quickly , Sakura was eating it slowly , and some how Kakashi was eating his but Sasuke wasn't touching his at all , it was is first time trying ramen.

"Come on Sasuke; eat your ramen "Sakura pleaded.

"No "Sasuke replied. "Please "Naruto pleaded.

"I said no dobe "Sasuke yelled.

"Fine then, if you don't eat your ramen, I'm not telling you how to kill itachi "Kakashi replied sinisterly.

"TELL ME! " Sasuke demanded.

"Nope "Kakashi replied.

"Damn it "Sasuke cursed.

"Do it for me "a voice said behind Sasuke.

"ITA-"Sasuke was interrupted by Naruto shoving ramen

In Sasuke's mouth.

"Mmmmmm" Sasuke replied.

He ate his ramen up quickly and yelled "more please! "

""Here you go "said Ayame passing Sasuke the ramen.

Seconds after Sasuke was on his fiftieth ramen bowl. Then it was the bill. They all noticed Kakashi had left. "Damn it, he always does this "they all said.

"Well by Naruto "Sasuke and Sakura said leaving.

"HEY DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE BILL "Naruto protested. And He noticed the outstretched hand before him, Naruto grumbled and paid the bill.


	3. Orochimaru random life

Deidaralikestopogo: I don't Own naruto and sonic the hedgehog or any other stuff that was mentioned …

Deidaralikestopogo: I don't Own naruto and sonic the hedgehog or any other stuff that was mentioned …. Enjoy!

It was an ordinary weekend, in oro's base, the queen of the organization a.k.a orochimaru was sitting on his purple chair bored out, of his mind. "Gawd, I'm soooooo bored." He yelled. "Why don't you ….. Play sonic the hedgehog? "Kabuto suggested. "YEAH KABBY, THAT'S GREAT! "Orchimaru squealed in delight. "I told, you not to call me that "Kabuto said unhappily. "Don't be sad, kabby "Orochimaru said.

He walked out of his snaky room, and went to the game room. He saw Sasuke and Sakon in a battle of ping-pong. "Your dead uchiha "Sakon roared in a battle cry as he hit the ball to Sasuke. "Not as dead as you'll be, two headed freak "Sasuke yelled as he hit it back. "It's not my fault that mum's plastic, surgery went wrong then, I suddenly got two heads when I was born. "Sakon yelled. "Yeah we've been like, this since we 'have been born." Said Ukon as Sakon hit the ball back.

"Whatcha doing? " Orochimaru asked. "Playing ping-pong "Sasuke and Sakon said. "Okay "Orochimaru said as he ran over to the PS2 and put in sonic heroes.

"SEGA! "The screen said and the sonic heroes' game loaded up. "Hmp, team sonic, team dark, team chaotix and team rose, which to choose? " Orochimaru thought.

"I know I'll choose team sonic! " Orochimaru said happily. He picked team sonic and he was playing furiously, then he came up to the boss and it was egg man. "Your death is now egg! " Orochimaru growled.

Then the game came up and said "Game over ! " orochimaru growled , then roared and then yelled "STUPID EGG MAN I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU ! "Orochimaru screeched." Chill it's only, a game oro "Sasuke exclaimed. "It is not just a game it's, a matter of life and death, a battle of the ages "orochimaru trailed on. "Here he goes again "Sakon exclaimed.

"What was that ? " Kabuto said worriedly as he walked into the game room. "He having one of, his strop's again? " Tayuya said. "Yes! " They all replied chuckling as Orochimaru threatened, the television. "Guess I have to calm, him down "Kabuto sighed. He went over to, the now stressed out Orochimaru, he patted him on the back to calm him down, and then orochimaru wrapped him self round kabuto's waist, Orochimaru cried into kabuto's stomach. "It was horrible, egg man killed me! " Orochimaru wailed. Kabuto removed orochimaru from his waist and sat down beside him.

Kabuto sighed as Orochimaru started to curse at eggman.

"Kabby can … you defeat eggman for me pretty please "Orochimaru whined.

"Fine "Kabuto said.

So Kabuto restarted the game and beat eggman for orochimaru. "YAAAAAAAY! " Orochimaru squealed hugging, kabuto.

All of the sound Nin snickered at kabuto's nickname.

"Kabby-kun "Tayuya said mockingly.

"Shut up "Kabuto growled.

Tayuya did the peace sign and walked out, the other sound Nin following.

"GAWWWWWD, I'm still bored Kabby-Kun! " Orochimaru whined.

"Then do something "Kabuto said calmly.

"There's nothing to do though "Oro whined again.

"Then find, something to do "Kabuto suggested.

"THERE'S NOTHING TO DO! " Orochimaru yelled in rage.

"Orochimaru, I want to go shopping, to get sailor moon stuff "Sasuke whined.

"Omg like lets, go I like love sailor moon! " Orochimaru squealed.

"Like omg you do? I love it to like yeah! Kabuto your coming too "Sasuke squealed pulling kabuto along with them and the walked out the door.

"Damn, I'm surrounded by idiots " Kabuto thought as they got closer to the store.


	4. Randomness and Guitar Hero

Deidara was sitting in his chair reading explosives monthly.

While Pein was in his room with konan, Playing Guitar Hero!

"Damn Pein stop using, your Rinnegan to cheat at Guitar hero! "

"You just suck! " Pein said as he won another game.

"Sempai can I have a ice cream now? " Tobi whined at Deidara.

"No "Deidara Growled.

Tobi took of his mask revealing himself as … Madara Uchiha!

"Who are you? " Deidara asked a little frightened.

"I am Madara Uchiha, to make this so you can understand I am the one you call tobi "Madara said his sharingan spinning wildly.

"T-Tobi IS MADARA UCHIHA? OMG! "Deidara yelled as he ran into his room and locked himself in the closet.

"Hello Deidara kun "said a voice.

"Sasori no Danna "Deidara whispered.

"We could play a game "Sasori said.

Deidara's eyes widened at the word game.

"I meant with the game twister. " Sasori said holding the twister mat and the spinner.

"Oh "Deidara said blushing.

"What did you think I meant? " Sasori said.

"We are akatsuki! " Kisame and Itachi sung holding sake bottles they were drunk.


	5. Gai and Lee discover caffeine

Gai was, walking in his house searching for tea bugs for his cup of tea." I could have sworn that I put them in the cupboard" Gai exclaimed angrily searching through the cupboard. "Hmmm, what's this? " He wondered.

He took it, out it said in golden letters "Double Ninja coffee espresso "basically it was, coffee with a double shot of espresso in. he took it, out one of the packet and poured it, in his youthful cup. He waited for his green kettle to boil. Finally the steam came out and Gai cheered as he pouring the hot liquid into the cup. "I should probably put sugar in this "He exclaimed.

Gai put a tiny bit of sugar in it. He drank, and then he paused. "WHAT IS THIS, YOUTHFUL ENERGY I FEEL WHEN I DRINK THIS LOVELY DRINK? " Gai yelled.

"Lee would love, this! "

So Gai invited, Lee round to try this delicious drink he had, found. "Why did you, invite me round Gai sensei? " Lee asked. "My youthful, student Lee you have to try this marvellous drink it's called Double ninja coffee espresso! " Gai exclaimed youthfully.

"Wow that, sounds delicious! " Lee exclaimed excitedly.

Gai handed Lee the drink, lee slowly drunk it, lee paused. "OMGTHISISREALLYGOOD! " Lee screamed as he, kicked Gai's door down. "LEE SHOW YOUR, YOUTHFUL ENERGY TO THE WORLD! "Gai screamed.

Lee rushed to konoha broke everything in sight, "Wow what up, with bushy brow "Naruto exclaimed as a hyper lee ran past him. "Caffeine "Kakashi thought "That moron Gai "

"We should, take him back to the akatsuki "Pein exclaimed from the hokage mountain.

Pein rushed, over to the hyper lee and knocked him out using his Rinnegan(i think thats how it spelt ). Pen grabbed the, unconscious lee and took him, back to akatsuki base. "Urgh, where am I? And why do I feel like I've got a hangover? "Lee groaned holding his head.

"Welcome to, akatsuki "A man with orange hair and piercing said.

"Akatsuki? " Lee questioned.

"Yes Akatsuki "Pein repeated.

"When did I get here? " Lee asked.

"I captured you, you are very skilled at taijutsu, and we need you in the akatsuki "Pein explained.

"OH MY (censorship) GOD, LOOK AT HIS EYEBROWS THERE,(censorship) HUGE! Hidan yelled at the frightened lee.

"And his spandex, reminds me of Gai "Itachi spoke.

"It's Gai's clone student! "Kisame growled.

"What have I, got myself into? " Lee thought.

"LEE? " Gai yelled.

"Lee, where are you? " Neji and TenTen calmly said.

"I'm afraid, he's been captured by the akatsuki "Kakashi said.

"NOOOOO! No not the, Akatsuki! "Gai screamed hands on his head.

And rock lee managed to escape the akatsuki and he never drunk coffee again he switched to sake!


	6. Deidara's sadness and Tobi's puppet

Disclaimer: sorry I haven't update for a while ^_^;

So yeah hope you like it ^^ contains spoilers!

The blonde haired artist was feeling down and lonely this was because the pink haired bast – I mean konoha Nin and suna nin, both known as Sakura and Chiyo (Sasori's grandma) got into a vicious fight and it ended by Chiyo using the puppets of Sasori's parents to kill him, the puppets killed Sasori by putting a kanta (I think it was) through the only really part of Sasori his heart.

Deidara sighed "life sucks un "

Deidara winced remembering the fight "Sasori looked happy when he died un "

Deidara shook off the memory and carried on walking to the living room.

"SEMPAI?! " Cried a voice

Deidara winced and turned around "what do you wan – "

Deidara stopped he gasped, Tobi was holding a Sasori puppet.

"Why are you so down sempai? " Tobi asked making the Sasori puppet wave to Deidara.

Deidara sniffed as tears fell down his face and wailed "SASORI NO DANNA WHY?! "

"Sempai? " Tobi asked confused at Deidara's reaction to the Sasori puppet.

The blonde ran to his room and slammed the door shut.

"Did Tobi upset sempai? " Tobi asked himself.

Tobi shrugged and walked away "oh well Deidara will get over it, anyway its time for my nap "Madara said as he walked to his bedroom.


	7. you lack

Team 7 had been travelling for days trying to find Sasuke, "Stay back "warned Yamato.

"What is it sensei? "Asked Sakura.

"Akatsuki "Yamato whispered.

"It appears that some people have found us, itachi san "replied Kisame.

"Hm"

"Can I cut them? " Kisame asked eagerly.

"No leave them to me "Itachi replied coolly.

"Show your selves"

"It looks like; we have no choice "Y told the team.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai follow me "

"Hai "they replied.

Team 7 stepped out from the bushes which they were hiding in.

"Ah so, we meet again "Itachi replied.

Sai stepped out, "Sai what are you, doing? "Naruto hissed furiously.

Sai ignored Naruto and approached the raven haired man,

"Ah you must be Uchiha Sasuke's brother, and didn't you tell him he lacked hatred "Replied Sai with a finger on his pale lips.

"SAI "Sakura yelled.

Sai moved closer to itachi, and replied "and do you want to, know what you lack? "

And sai whispered in, his ear "you lack penis "

"Argh "All of the ninja's gasped in surprise.

Itachi glared, at sai with even more hatred than before.

"MANGKYO SHARINGAN "

Sai clutched his head, and fell to, the ground "damnit not clowns, how he knew I have a phobia of clowns I have no idea "Sai whispered still in shock.

Itachi broke the silence, "come on Kisame lets go "

And the rogue ninja's disappeared into the trees.


End file.
